Base stations in wireless communication networks use control signals to transfer basic information to connected wireless devices. This information may include notifications of incoming calls, messages, or data. Once a wireless device receives a notification message the wireless device may be assigned a traffic channel in order to perform necessary actions in accordance with the control signal notification.
Traffic channels are assigned using traffic channel assignment messages. Traffic channel assignment messages provide wireless devices with information about neighboring wireless sectors. The information, sometimes called an active set, indicates to the wireless devices which neighboring wireless sectors are available to the wireless devices for performing soft and softer handoffs. A wireless device that is capable of communicating with a base station that transfers traffic channel assignment messages is also capable of reading these traffic channel assignment messages regardless of whether those messages are intended for the device.